


THE RIGHT TIME

by lila_luscious1, tmaturaci



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Scrubs (TV), Station 19 (TV), Third Watch
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Not always chronologically-faithful, faithfulness, fidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/pseuds/tmaturaci
Summary: When it's THE RIGHT TIME, you KNOW it...in your HEART, MIND, and SOUL...it can't be DENIEDHEARTS ON FIRE, SOUL'S DESIRE...YOU BELONG TO ME
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Carla Espinosa Turk/Christopher Turk, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Eva Vasquez/Jack Gibson, Eva Vasquez/Rigo Vasquez, Jane D. Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker, Victoria (Hughes) Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 65
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [ShadowAgent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAgent1/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE
> 
> Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins re-unite after  
> some time apart, when 'M' is overwhelmed with  
> feelings of uncertainty and doubt-the five  
> year relationship (three married) she's just left  
> has left her vulnerable, her emotions raw, and  
> fearful of re-entering into a new romance.
> 
> Aqui me quedo Luke, hasta que me abras  
> la puerta. "I'll stay right here until you  
> open the door"
> 
> Unsure before, she now knows : This is  
> the RIGHT TIME FOR THEM...
> 
> Perdoname  
> Forgive me
> 
> Te pido mil disculpas, Amor  
> I am' asking for one thousand pardons
> 
> Amor, No Puedo  
> My Love, I can't
> 
> E-Esta verga, ayyy!...e-esta es MIA…entiendes?!  
> THIS DICK IS MINE: UNDERSTAND?!
> 
> MAS DAME MAS;  
> MORE GIVE ME MORE

Luke Watkins lounges in his Los Angeles bungalow, despondent and not sure  
what to do next. Emily Lopez, who he has recently begun seeing "socially", seems  
distant and stand-offish lately, much different from her attitude and comportment  
in the early days of their romance. He gets to his feet, listless, to answer the doorbell,  
though he doesn't have an appetite and hasn't ordered any delivery, neither does he  
expect a visitor...he checks the doorbell camera: Emily...

He stands back, trying to say quiet. "Please let me in, Luke."

If he stays quiet, maybe she'll go away...

"Please, Baby."

 _She knows how to get to him: BABY_ ...

He can't bring himself to answer. "Aqui me quedo Luke, hasta que me abras la puerta."

Inside, he doesn't offer her a seat-just stares at her, balefully. "Perdoname." he almost doesn't  
hear her. "Te pido mil disculpas, Amor." Her dark are are wet.

Throat constricted, Luke says "Te amo."

"Lo se. Soy tuyo...TUYO...

Now the tears flow as he holds her, tightly.

M’s and Luke’s movements are nearly perfectly ‘synced’;  
after weeks of regular, energetic coupling, M is finally  
able to accommodate most of her lover’s very long  
and thick penis-the first week was ‘slow going’; once  
he ‘molds’ her interior to fit him almost like a glove,  
the lusty Latina CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF HIM

Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby

Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby

There's nothin' to it  
Just say you wanna do it  
Open up your heart  
And let the lovin' start

Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby

“Never let me go baby,” she gasps, writhing to the  
even, continuous thrusts Luke imparts, “Don’t let me  
ruin this; I can’t give this UP, mi Amor, NO PUEDO!”

His answer is to mold his lips to hers, tongues tangling, darting,  
wrestling…”You’ll have to leave ME, if it comes to that…I can’t-  
te lo juro que yo no puedo, tampoco!”

Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby

Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby  
Woman, take me in your arms  
Rock your baby

“E-Esta verga, ayyy!...e-esta es MIA…entiendes?!...  
then a whimpering sob: “MAS…DAME ME MAS!!”

Showered and resting in bed, Emily says, “I can’t let you go,  
my darling. I CAN’T…don’t make me…PLEASE, Luke…NO TE  
PUEDO DEJAR…”

His tender kiss puts any doubts to rest. “I plan on being  
here, with you, for as long as we live…know this now, M: I plan  
for us to watch our grandchildren become parents. I’m READY;  
are you?”

“There’s nothing I want more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SONG IS ROCK YOUR BABY  
> (EARLY-MID SEVENTIES) BY  
> GEORGE MCRAE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19
> 
> Andy Herrera, having not processed her grief over the deaths of Ryan  
> Tanner and her Dad Pruitt, along with the loss of her promotion, finds  
> herself in a turmoil, emotionally. She finally asks for help-from  
> ROBERT SULLIVAN.

The same ritual, in more or less the same order: unlock the front door,  
keys and mail on the table near the front door, then the foyer light...when  
he turns, Robert Sullivan is surprisded into imobility-he's also speechless for  
a moment or two. At last he says: What do you want, Andy?"

"To talk. To ...explain. To ask you to please just listen, and try to understand."

"Okay."

"I have never doubted my love for you you, and I know that you love me. This is NOT an excuse,  
in any way, but first Ryan, then my Dad...our relationship was stalled, and right on the heels of THAT,  
Maya gets my promotion. The deaths, us...it was just too much. I had to hear from my friends at the  
hospital about your legs and back...that whole big ball of SHIT just...just ran me over."

"You wouldn't anyone help you, Andy."

Quietly, she says "That's why I'm here. To ask you to help me. To not give up on me. To not stop  
loving me. PLEASE"

"NOT POSSIBLE...for me to stop loving you, for me to not help you."

Andy nods, teary-eyed. "What about...?"

"Another time...we can talk about that another time," he says simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time frame is after Season 3, INDOOR FIREWORKS...can anyone  
> surmiss what the *"What about...?"/"Another time...we can talk about that  
> another time,"* sequence refers to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT
> 
> TASHA, READE, AND NAT (and 👶🏻makes FOUR!)

"Mami", whines toddler Natalia "Nat" Reade-Zapata. 'Yo no quiero, Mami"...  
(Mommy-I don't want it)

Tasha, at the kitchen sinks, says absently "Que es lo que no quiere, y pratica su Ingles."  
(What is it that you don't want, and practice your English)

"I don' want it!", she pouts, pointing at her Mother's slight baby bump.

"Sorry, Reina. I can't help you with that."

"Papi...", the tiny beauty complains, turning to Reade. She steps on one of his feet, and with a handful  
of his long shorts to aid her, she clambers onto his lap. Blinking her big amber eyes, she says again:  
"I don't WANT IT!"

"Ya, Natalia...tranquila, Mama. Portase bien, y le compro su propio puppy."  
(That's enough; calm down...if you behave, I'll buy you your own puppy).

The baby stops and thinks. Than she says, 'O...okay Papi...si quiero, OK? Si quiero."

Edgar winks at his partner, mouths " _TU Hija_ "  
(YOUR daughter)

She sticks out her tongue, mouths back " _TU Hija_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIRD WATCH
> 
> SARA AND DOC
> 
> A mis-understanding about a young EMT flirting with Doc, when actually she  
> was asking his opinion about a gift for her boyfriend. She'd touched him a few  
> times, causing a hormonal Sara to "go off."

Anxiously, Sara Morales paces back and forth in front of the exit doors, in front  
of Emergency. Here he comes, in that familiar fast stride of his. "Doc..."

He bruahes right past, eyes straight ahead.

"MONTE PARKER!", she calls, louder, and much more firmly.

He stops, and turns around.

She walks up to him, her green eyes flashing angrily. "I deserve to be heard, a chance to explain."

"Outside", he says, relenting.

Outside, in the warm spring evening, Sara takes his hand; he starts to pull away and she uses her other  
hand to keep control of it. "I jumped to conclussions...accused you without all of the facts, and I embarassed  
myself, and YOU...I'm sorry, Doc. For waiting a day to apologize; I know that you would never flirt or stray.  
'Specially with these Little Ones I'm carrying. I apologize to all three of you. OK, Mi Vida?" (My Love)

( _Una sonrisa, Gracias a Dios_ !-A Smile, Thank God): "El premer pleito que hemos tenido." (Our first  
fight).

"Y el ultimo, si Dios quiere." (And the last, God willing). On tiptoes, she kisses him-lightly, then with more feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRUBS
> 
> CARLA ND TURK

It's so obvious to Chris Turk that his wife is troubled. And he asks why. Her response is  
somewhat surprising: "I'm SCARED, Turk. That if I stay home with this baby, when I didn't  
with Izzy, that Izzy will know or sense the difference...that my post-partum will return. I'm  
really worried about it."

"OO-Kay. Baby-we'll get through the PP if need be, if/when it returns. The same way that we did the  
first time. And this time, I'm Chief of Surgery-quite a few steps up from when I was a resident, as I  
was when Izzy came. We can afford to stay home, so no guilt needed. If you want to see someone, with the  
way that you're feeling, best to do it now. Just say the word. I'm behind you."

"Más te vale," (You'd better) Carla grins, brightening.

.

Turk sings, in a passable approximation Of NATALIE MERCHANT (10,000 Maniacs:  
'Trouble me, disturb me with all your cares and your worries  
Trouble me on the days when you feel spent

"Me case con hombre LOCO!" (I married a crazy man!), Carla laughs aloud, awakening Izzy./p>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOS
> 
> FITZSIMMONS decide on a name for their new SON

"FITZ...are you SURE about ths name that you've chosen?"

"I like it: DEACON...it has a nice ring to it...what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's WRONG with it, exactly. Why not _Leopold...or Nicholas..._ ;  
but truly: Deacon is fine."

"Love-I don't even like LEOPOLD; it's...it seems RIGHT for him."

"He's YOUR Son, Fitz. You may name him as you please. I'd like to consider MY Da's  
name: **JACK, or your's even-PAUL**...might we do that? Or reverse  
the names? Jack Deacon or Paul Deacon?

"Paul Deacon Fitz. That'd be fine."

"Thank you, my Sweet Man."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light-hearted exchange between Fitz   
> and his Mate

"FITZ"

'Yes, Dr. Simmons"

"I've noticed...that usually it's I who initiates sex...at least in the last month, or so."

"Sorry?"?

"DON'T DO THAT! You have excellent hearing...I've noticed that."

"Right...Tonight I will initiate sex...Good?"

"It should be SPONTANEOUS, you dolt!"

Fitz groans, "I FUCKING GIVE UP!"

"FITZ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE
> 
> Quality time for Sherri Kansky and Kevin Harris

Kevin Harris thrills to the deft touch of his new lover,  
Sherri Kansky…her palms are ultra soft, and when  
and most times he’s ready to pop after just a few strokes  
of those delicate, almost light as a feather caresses.

Having dated a few Asian Women, Sherri is much more  
statuesque than any he’s had intimate contact with: he  
prefers full bosoms (check), nice, shapely legs (check),  
and just the right amount of behind. His colleagues on the PD  
(those of color) jump through hoops to somehow get a court call  
to Judge Lola Carmichael’s courtroom; they are enthralled by her  
incredible big and round rump: it’s all that they can talk about  
(apart from that eye-popping bosom)…it’s WAY too much, for  
Kevin’s taste…

Earlier she’s said :”I have an early morning, Love…I’ll just take  
care of this (there’s that feathery touch on his balls, again) for  
you for now, and I promise I’ll make time for you after work  
tomorrow.”

She begins her journey on the tip of his member; kissing around the helmet,  
licking gently at the ‘pee slit’...her other hand draws lazy circles through and  
the fine dark hair on his flat belly as her mouth works it way lower, providing a  
warm port for his stiffening weapon. Her tongue darts, and tickles, her signature  
red, red lips suck, and her small, sharp pearly whites rake carefully across the  
skin drawn tautly over his shaft, and he shuddered. She smiled through her  
mouthful, and continued with the light imperceptible swirls on his belly hair.

He leans down and can just reach the erected brown tip of her right breast…  
Her hiss of pleasure when he brings her nipple into his mouth is music to his  
ears…

“Fuck, Sherri!”…groaned as she re-doubles her efforts, fuelling the heat in his  
already aching cock. She let her nails scratch gently down the side of his body  
her head bobbing rhythmically, enjoying the taste of him. His hips jerked  
involuntarily, and she tightens the grip of her lips and HUMS…that’s all it  
takes


End file.
